Darker Than Blood
Darker Than Blood (working title: "Horizons") is a song written and recorded by American musician Steve Aoki, in collaboration with American rock band Linkin Park. It is the second collaboration between them, and is included on Aoki's upcoming third studio album, Neon Future II. The single was available for pre-order on Amazon.com. A half-minute promo of the song was made available by both Aoki and the band. The single debuted on Twitch.tv on April 13, 2015, and was released as the second single on April 14. Releases * "Darker Than Blood" * Neon Future II Background "Darker Than Blood" is supposed to show a "darker", and more "emotional" side of the Neon Future theme, as it also is for Neon Future II. After the release of the song, the album became available for pre-order on iTunes. The song is their second collaboration after "A Light That Never Comes", their first collaborative song that's featured on Linkin Park's second remix album Recharged. History According to Aoki, the song has been a work in progress since 2012, before "A Light That Never Comes" was recorded and released a year later in September and October 2013, and Mike Shinoda reworked on the original lyrics that Steve wrote, only to make them more darker, just like Neon Future II because he thought that the lyrics for the song itself were "too happy". Critical reception Critics mainly compared the song with their previous collaboration, "A Light That Never Comes". "Dance Charts", a German Dance music promoting website, gave the song a positive response and claiming that the song would chart higher than their previous collaboration, saying that the mixing of the various elements are pretty good at "Darker Than Blood". However, the number is aimed clearly at a pop and radio audience. Nevertheless, "Darker Than Blood" is liked better than "A Light That Never Comes". Perhaps the number is similarly successful. Whereas "direct lyrics" criticized the song saying, it’s a shame that all of Chester Bennington’s intensity gets overclouded by Steve Aoki’s commercial EDM beat. This is just not right, even though I will probably 'lose it' to "Darker Than Blood" anyway at a club. Live Performances Parts of the song can be heard from Aoki's performance on February 28, 2015 at the Aragon Ballroom in Chicago, Illinois, as a video clip of the song's performance was uploaded by the Linkin Park Association community on their YouTube channel, LPAssociationdotcom. Parts of the song can also be heard during the performance at the Ultimate Music Festival in 2015 at Miami. Music Video Production and shooting for the music video of the song was completed on April 9, 2015. Pictures of the video were revealed on Aoki and Mike Shinoda's Instagram pages. The music video is said to feature Linkin Park's Mike Shinoda with Steve Aoki. The video's theme is to save the world from the future. According to Aoki the album is more related to the video. He explained as, "Some of these sci-fi ideas are actually real trajectories that are going to happen in our lifetime." A lyric video in support of the single was released on the next date of the single release.Darker Than Blood Lyric Video on YouTube Remix A remix of the song was made by worldwide producer Legna Zeg. It was released on April 15, 2015, after the song was officially released a day earlier, as it can be heard on his SoundCloud page.Steve Aoki & Linkin Park - Darker Than Blood (Legna Zeg Remix) Track Listing ;Digital download Lyrics Don't you hold your breath Cause I'm not coming down The battlefields have left me only scars And floating in the dark I'm swimming in the sound Of voices that should never been apart Darker than the blood Higher than the sun This is not the end You are not the only one With venom on their tongues They paint it on the walls Where justice doesn't have the strength to hold The higher than they climb The harder they will fall We will break their bones until they fall Darker than the blood Higher than the sun This is not the end You are not the only one References Category:Linkin Park Singles Category:Linkin Park Songs Category:Steve Aoki Singles Category:Steve Aoki Songs